1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for forming continuously extending barriers and the like, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to the continuous forming of barriers and the like over continuous reinforcing rods and over reinforced standard supports and the like at predetermined intervals along the length of the barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A continuous median disposed to separate traffic lanes on an interstate highway is an example of a barrier of the type under consideration in the present invention. Such barriers are usually reinforced with one or more reinforcing rod extending the length of the barriers, and the construction of rod reinforced barriers is known in the art.
The patent to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,662, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a curb slip form apparatus of the type used to extrude a predetermined, formed configuration. The Smith patent discusses the formation of curb shaped forms, and reference to the Smith patent is made for the purpose of general background material.
In usual practice, a concrete forming member having a predetermined transverse profile is formed in the manner discussed in the Smith patent. Continuous reinforcing rods are positioned along the planned path over which the continuous barrier is to pass, and a positioning means is provided to elevate the reinforcing rods to assume predetermined positions relative to the forming member as the forming member is moved along the path by the Smith apparatus, the barrier being extruded from a rearward end of the barrier forming apparatus.
The forming of a continuous barrier as taught in the Smith patent has proved to be very successful. However, a new type of barrier has recently come into being that presents a new difficulty in the formation of continuous barriers. Specifications for median barriers in many locales require the support of devices such as lighting support members, commonly referred to as standards, at predetermined intervals along the path of the barrier. That is, it is desirable that the barrier be constructed so that light standards and the like can be supported by the barrier at intervals along the barrier. Extra reinforcement in the form of cage reinforcing supports are formed along the path of the barrier where the light standards are to be supported.
It has been the usual procedure to use a concrete forming member to form the reinforced barrier, leaving interrupted open areas of a few feet in length along the barrier, and to construct reinforcing cages in these open areas. That is, each of the intervals that is left in the formed barrier is from 4 to 6 feet in length, and a reinforcement cage is constructed within this interval after the barrier has been machine formed. Upon completion of the placement of the extra reinforcement, and after placing appropriate electrical conduits, the barrier is hand completed by forming concrete or the like over the reinforcement cage to complete the barrier.